Cheating 101
by Hazey Rine
Summary: All they wanna do is pass the test and get out of school. Desperation sends even the smartest of students to do the all time evil.


**Title: Cheating 101**

**Summary: All they wanna do is pass the test and get out of school. Desperation sends even the smartest of students to do the all time evil. **

**AN: This was made for entertainment, I was bored, and school is almost starting here in the Philippines.**

* * *

Souma Kukai felt the pressure, no he seriously could feel the pressure. Why? There were over fifteen students in the classroom- him being number fifteen- and one teacher to handle their class.

The clock told him he had an hour to finish the test; and he spent ten minutes of that precious hour panicking.

The test questions were obviously meant for senior students to take. He recognized bits and pieces of it from Kaido and Rento's exams.

In the classroom that he recognize was him, Fujisaki, Hotori, Hinamori, Mashiro, Yaya, Sanjou, Utau, and Tsukiyomi.

They were all seated one seat apart with the teacher sitting behind everyone by her desk; and it wasn't just any teacher, it was Dakimora-sensie, the person they dubbed 'Hawk Eye' for her acute seeing senses.

Feeling sweat pouring down his cheek, Kukai looked at his paper again. What was he supposed to do?

**- Cheating 101 -**

Hoshina Utau stared at her paper, before flipping it over then staring at that side. She did this sporadically, with her pen in her hand, scribbling an inch above her paper as to make it seem like she was writing.

'What's taking so long?' She thought, then as if on cue, she felt a vibration near her thigh. Slipping a hand down, she carefully whipped her phone open and rested it against her open test folder.

Test III-B.

1. Pearl Harbor

2. Nagasaki

3. World War One

4. Archduke Franz Ferdinand

5. Allies

6. Central Powers

7. Axis

8. Europe

9. Cold Wars

10. Salt tax

She quickly wrote the answers down, then sent her source a text saying 'thanks'.

**- Cheating 101 -**

From across the room, Tsukiyomi Ikuto snapped his phone shut and let his eyes run over his answers. Sure he studied his text book seeing that only he had the right set of revision instructions, he seemed to be today's source.

His phone vibrated multiple times and he glanced at everyone. No one was making eye contact, not wanting the 'Hawk' to see even the smallest of traces of their currently bad acting.

Glancing at Dakimura-sensie, Ikuto flipped his phone open.

'Test III-B (4, 5, 6, 8, 10)'.

Looking for the text he'd sent Utau, Ikuto copy-pasted it then quickly pressed send.

**- Cheating 101 -**

Hinamori Amu heard the beep coming from her earphones hidden by her shoulder length hair and quickly sent a glance down her phone. The message contained more than she asked for, but she didn't complain due to the fact that it was working to her advantage.

Looking around, she saw everyone moving discreetly. Ikuto's phone was on his lap, Utau's hidden by her folder; the rest of the people in the room had their own techniques, but the three of them worked as a team.

Finished with writing the answers down, she turned her paper over and sent Ikuto a text about test V.

**- Cheating 101 -**

To someone far away, like the teacher, it would look like Sanjou Kairi was reading the test questions, but to someone closer, he or she would see that Kairi was actually murmuring answers.

To who, you might ask, was he murmuring to? A friend of his was across the room, both of them wearing ear phones with microphones hidden by their long bangs, diligently writing the answers he'd supplied.

"Done?" He whispered, turning his paper over to page one.

"Done. Thank you." The voice on the other side murmured. "Need help on anything?"

"Test II please."

**- Cheating 101 -**

Hotori Tadase relaxed in his seat. Supplying answers was a lot easier than listening for them. Slowly, so as not to confuse Kairi, he murmured each answer, spelling out things if needed.

As he did so, he looked around. Hinamori Amu and the Tsukiyomi siblings weren't as discreet as he and Kairi were, but they did well enough. From up front, Souma Kukai was murmuring things from underneath his breath. Perhaps he had his own buddy.

"Germany and Austria-Hungary." He finished, turning his paper over to the other side.

"Thanks," Kairi murmured.

"Need anything else?"

"No. I'm done. You?"

"I'm finished as well."

**- Cheating 101 -**

Yuiki Yaya didn't have the smartest of tactics, nor did she have the safest, but she had the surest. Shuffling in her seat, she managed to turn the page of the open History book underneath the table in front of her.

She quick scanned through its many pages. Getting the dates she needed, she closed the book as quietly as she could then started writing her answers down.

Scanning her paper, she was satisfied with her blank-free paper.

"Yaya's done."

**- Cheating 101 -**

Mashiro Rima drew clowns across her test folder as she waited. Waited for the time to finish or for the teacher to notice that she had no paper in her possession- who knows.

Her eyes glanced around the room and saw everyone's attempts at getting past the tests. They were all trying oh so very hard.

Suddenly, a dark shadow passed her and approached her table.

"Can I borrow your pen-corrector Mashiro-san?" There was no waiting for her answer. His hands moved and took the liquid corrector, that was traded in for a paper filled in with neat cursive writing so like her own.

She smiled softly to herself before gulping down a whimper. What did this test cost her?

**- Cheating 101 -**

Fujisaki Nagihiko walked back to his seat, the pen corrector in his hand. Glancing at Hawk Eye, he was glad to know that he returned Rima's paper to her without anybody noticing.

Sitting down, he stared at his own paper with a relaxed pulse rate. He breathed thank you to no one in particular before ending the call he'd made over an hour ago. He moved his head and tugged on his earphones before stuffing it in his pockets then glancing at his test paper yet again.

He was done, and his Rima was done. He'd finally mastered forging her handwriting, though the 'e's' looked much like his own, it was still a good day if there ever was one.

**- Cheating 101 -**

Fujisaki Nadeshiko heard the quiet 'thank you' and closed the book entitled, History IV on her desk. It wasn't even hers, it belonged to the library. She let out a sigh as the call ended and she put her phone down.

Being a source was hard work, but she'd do anything for her little brother. Pushing her chair away, she whistled underneath her breath.

So what if she'd been that little bird who whispered all the answers into her brother's ear?

It would be worth it.

**- Cheating 101 -**

The following day, all fifteen students were called back into the room. They would get their test results now.

_Aisaka Taiga = 96%_

_De Blois Victorique = 100%_

_Fujisaki Nagihiko = 99%_

_Hinamori Amu = 94%_

_Hoshina Utau = 96%_

_Hotori Tadase = 95%_

_Kawashima Ami = 93%_

_Kujo Kusheida = 95%_

_Kusheida Minori = 96%_

_Mashiro Rima = 99%_

_Sanjou Kairi = 97%_

_Souma Kukai = 99%_

_Takasu Ryuuji = 100%_

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto = 94%_

_Yuiki Yaya = 96%_

Dakimura-sensie had never been so proud!

* * *

**AN: What the hell did I just write? O_O **


End file.
